


poetry 2

by wordsturnintostories (WingTaken)



Series: [ poetry ] [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Or Is It?, Poetry, i guess it's just rambling, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingTaken/pseuds/wordsturnintostories
Summary: poetry regarding others ✨
Series: [ poetry ] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. comfortable/you

_**here on the bus  
driving into the darkness  
it’s night around us  
houses, fields, cities pass  
outside  
we wouldn’t know  
but we’re sitting,  
shoulders touching  
hey, i’m  
just so comfortable  
next to you  
it’s quiet  
we share headphones  
so beautiful  
our silence  
i can feel your blood  
like it’s mine  
we’re both so tired  
tired souls  
like the world  
might never pay us back  
for our sacrifices** _

_**the bus lurches forward  
a near accident** _

**_but hey,_  
 _i got you_  
 _no worries_  
 _we’ll just save each other_  
 _and be fine_  
 _in the end_  
 _because in this dim light_  
 _of the silent musical drive_  
 _into the night_  
 _we feel each other_  
 _and we’re so comfortable_  
 _i know i could lean my head_  
 _on your shoulder_  
 _anytime_  
 _and you know my_ anytime  
 _belongs to you_  
 _i remember your scent_  
 _on my pillow_  
 _your laugh ingrained_  
 _in the walls of my room_  
 _last night’s lullaby_  
 _you’re precious_  
 _the twinkle in your gentle eyes_  
 _as you say goodnight_  
 _sleep well, girl_  
 _and as i come to rest_  
 _i find your hand_  
 _in my dreams_  
 _intertwining with mine_  
  
 _oh, i am so comfortable_  
 _just right next to you_**

_\- 10.01.19 -_


	2. she saw him

_**{but say,  
** **my friend  
** **does this feel  
** **like love** _

_**much more so  
** **than a kiss  
** **or a naked body  
** **don’t you think  
** **this is much more  
** **the expression  
** **of love** _

_**when everything  
** **inside you  
** **is filled  
** **with wild wondering  
** **with butterflies  
** **and thoughts** _

_**anticipation  
** **isn’t that what it is about  
** **love’s sweetest pain?  
** **and the unbearingly cruel  
** **understanding of  
** **the future’s unpredictiveness?}** _

_\- sept/09/2017 -_


	3. lofi touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while listening to smyang's "serendipity lofi ver."  
> ✨

hand on his thigh

a dream buried in the flesh

deep and warm

she feels him

feels the genuine peace

of his heart

as his eyes fall on hers

as his hands gently grabs hers

she’s his to protect, his to crown queen

as her eyes fall on his

as her breath caresses her cheek

he’s hers to savor, hers to support

they fit together

belly to belly, soul to soul

as rose clouds unveil a fresh morning

_\- aug28 2019 -_


End file.
